


I’m Not Jealous! (Or Maybe I Am)

by Occasionally_Writing



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Brief Handjob, Eating Together, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Long ass fic, M/M, Really fluffy, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Body, Sleeping Together, Type takes care of Tharn's hangover, but has a small bit of sexual activity in it, going out to dinner together, not graphic tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occasionally_Writing/pseuds/Occasionally_Writing
Summary: Type tries to convince himself that he doesn’t need Tharn there to feel happy but when he gets to have half of the day alone when Tharn leaves to a bar, Type finds that it’s further from the truth and is secretly happy when Tharn comes back and he can take care of him until the next day where they have a lot of it to just the two of them.
Relationships: Tharn/Type (Love by Chance), Tharn/Type (Tharntype: the series)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 302





	I’m Not Jealous! (Or Maybe I Am)

Type had no idea when it started, but he did not like it. Ever since he and Tharn have been having…you know…sex, Type found that whatever he did, he couldn’t stop thinking about Tharn and it was starting to get on his nerves. Staring at his laptop screen as he listened to Tharn moving around in their shared dorm, Type bristled slightly when he felt his said roommate brush up against his back, almost leaning on him entirely. Hearing a snicker, Type turned around in the chair and glared at Tharn, trying not to show how much Tharn being near him was affecting him as his ears burned brightly. Smiling quite smugly, Tharn dodged the kick that was aimed his way and moved towards his bed, slipping on his sneakers. Watching him silently, Type felt the glare he was wearing beginning to dim as his eyes just looked his roommate up and down. Feeling eyes sizing him up, Tharn turned back around and caught Type’s gaze, grinning when Type snapped back to reality and turned away, keeping his back to him.

“I’m going out with some friends to the bar,” Tharn told Type, finishing up with tying his laces before he stood back up, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Blinking as he took in what Tharn told him, Type turned back around in his desk chair and watched as Tharn stepped up to him, close enough to where his waist was touching Type’s shoulder. Keeping his eyes connected to Tharn’s, Type swallowed the growing lump in his throat and stayed still as Tharn leaned down and put their faces close together. “Unless, you want to come with me?”

“Go with you my ass!” Type growled, turning his face away as Tharn began to cackle, pressing his forehead against Type’s hair for a second before he stepped back, walking towards the door. Turning around as he opened the door, Tharn glanced at Type once more before he grinned and stepped out, shutting the door behind him. Finally seeing that Tharn left, Type grumbled and closed his laptop, pushing himself off his desk chair as he crossed the room, hopping on his bed as he took his phone off the charger. Waiting for a game to load up, Type leaned back and glanced at Tharn’s empty bed, feeling a twinge of something that he didn’t like popping up in his head. “Absolutely not! I will not do it…no matter how comfortable it looks!”

Glaring at his game as he died once again, Type grumbled and moved his gaze back to Tharn’s bed, fighting his every want to just give in and do it. Letting out a sigh, Type scooted off his bed and stood up, looking over Tharn’s bed before he huffed and belly flopped on it, burying his face in the comforter as Tharn’s scent filled his nose. Squirming a bit more so he could curl up, Type glared at his game, wanting to scold himself for being weak. There is no way he’s enjoying this! Not one bit! Knowing that he couldn’t focus on his phone now, Type exited the game and put it on sleep mode, placing it on the bedside table as he rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling in thought. Tharn said he was going to the bar…was it the one that he brought Type to a couple of days ago? Letting out a hum as he thought, Type glanced out the window and noticed it was just beginning to grow dark. 

“I’m not concerned about him…not at all,” Type grumbled, turning back around as he scooted up and buried his face in Tharn’s pillow. Bunching up the fabric underneath him with his fist, Type pushed the blankets back and got underneath them, letting out a small sigh as the warmth of them put his tensed up body at ease. Not realizing he was dozing off, Type yawned and snuggled deeper into Tharn’s pillow, letting his eyes flutter shut as he finally fell unconscious. It wasn’t long before Tharn finally came back, a little buzzed but still in the right mind to be quiet as he entered the dorm room. Kicking off his shoes, Tharn moved towards his bed but stopped as he noticed Type cuddled into it. Feeling the sound of someone stepping towards him, Type groaned and opened his eyes, noticing Tharn watching him with his eyebrows raised and his arms crossed. “Tharn! T-this is not what it looks like! Stop smiling at me you asshole!”

“Sure, Type…this isn’t what it looks like. I simply walked in and found my roommate in my bed,” Tharn teased, wincing as Type sat up and kicked him in the side. Chuckling as he backed away, Tharn sat down on Type’s bed and continued to smile despite the halfhearted glare he was receiving. Rubbing the back of his neck, Type glanced at the alarm clock Tharn kept on his side of the table and sighed, seeing how late it was. Letting his eyes examine Tharn, who looked ready to pass out on his own two feet, Type got up and grabbed at Tharn’s wrist, pulling him up before he pushed him down on his own bed. Watching as Type dug through his drawers, Tharn lazily caught the clothes that were thrown his way before he watched his roommate nod towards the shower. “I’m too tired to shower…”

Seeing the glare get more intense, Tharn sighed and stood up, wobbling his way towards the shower before he closed the door behind him, effectively cutting off the glare Type was giving him. Letting out a sigh as he heard the shower turn on, Type moved towards his own dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts with a plain grey t-shirt. Throwing off his dirty clothes, Type balled them up and threw them in the hamper. Slipping on his pajamas just as he heard the shower turn off, Type slipped on his shirt in time for the door to open and a half naked Tharn exited, his hair still dripping. Feeling his eye twitch as he noticed this, Type sighed and stomped over to his roommate, grabbing his wrist before he tugged him towards his bed, sitting him down before he pushed Tharn’s legs apart and got in the middle of them, using the towel that was around his neck to ruffle his hair around. Sitting still as Type did this, Tharn yawned and reached out, wrapping his arms around Type’s waist before he buried his face in his stomach, taking in the smell of his laundry soap. 

“Oi, don’t fall asleep like that,” Type scolded softly, not finding in his heart to really be grumpy to Tharn since he could see the dark circles under his tired eyes. Finally growing satisfied with how Tharn’s hair wasn’t dripping anymore, Type tossed the towel into the hamper before he observed Tharn, biting back a smile when he noticed how he was nuzzling his face against his stomach. Brushing his fingers through Tharn’s hair, Type felt when he moved his face up, letting his eyes look into Type’s. Cupping Tharn’s face softly, Type rubbed at the dark circles with his thumbs before he leaned down, pressing a kiss to Tharn’s lip, keeping it brief before he pulled away and played with Tharn’s ears, clearing his throat. “Come on, get to bed. You look ready to pass out against me.”

“Don’t want to move…” Tharn whined softly, burying his face back into Type’s stomach as he tightened the hold he had around him. Rolling his eyes, Type played with the one earring Tharn had in his ear before he slid his hands down his neck and to his shoulders, giving them a squeeze before he gently pushed him off, trying to bite back the smile that threatened to come on his face when he noticed Tharn wearing a very adorable pout on his lips. Pushing him back a bit more, Type pushed the blanket back before arms were around his waist again and he fell forward on top of Tharn. Ready to curse him out, Type pushed himself up but grunted as he was pulled back down and the blanket flew over them. “Sleep here with me.”

Hearing this, Type sighed and stopped fighting his buzzed roommate, squirming around until he was on his side and staring at Tharn, who mirrored the position. Keeping silent as they looked at each other, Tharn scooted closer and wrapped his arm around Type’s waist, trying to pull him closer. Letting himself be pulled, Type curled into Tharn’s body and shyly put his face in his neck, shivering as Tharn’s hand slid up his shirt, rubbing at the bare skin of his lower back. Noticing the shiver, Tharn grinned from where his face was buried in Type’s hair before he pulled it back, pressing their foreheads together as their eyes continued to meet. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Type licked his lips and watched as Tharn observed the movement, his eyes just beginning to darken. Hugging Type closer, Tharn pressed their lips together as his hand swerved around from Type’s back to his stomach, feeling the slight muscle he had there before he lowered his hand, playing with the strings of Type’s shorts. 

“I thought you wanted to s-sleep…” Type grumbled, wiggling as Tharn rubbed his thumb over his belly button before the tips of his fingers entered his shorts. Letting out a hum, Tharn kept his gaze on Type’s face as he lowered his hand more, finally reaching fully inside as Type jerked and bit his lips. Grabbing onto Tharn’s arm that was doing its thing in his pants, Type buried his face in Tharn’s shoulder, hiding the pants and moans that wanted to come out of his mouth. “H-hurry it up! I’m tired…”

Grinning brightly, Tharn nodded and pressed a kiss to Type’s hair and worked harder, taking in the sounds Type was making. It wasn’t so long after he started that Type finished, biting Tharn’s shoulder as he finished. Barely being able to keep his eyes open as Tharn wiped his hand on the sheets, Type couldn’t find it in himself to care as Tharn’s arms wrapped around him and he passed out in the warmth of his chest. Smiling down at Type, Tharn yawned and buried his face in Type’s hair, zonking out as well after the long night he had at the bar. 

**********************************************************

“Oof…what the hell is on me,” Type groaned, covering his eyes from the sun that was peeking into the window, the curtains not preventing the rays from hitting his face. Shifting around as he tried to struggle out of whatever was on him, Type rubbed his eyes and glanced down to see Tharn, draped across him and out like a light. Letting out a hiss, Type squirmed out of the hold Tharn had on him and winced as he fell off the bed, landing quite hard on his ass. Getting up, Type rubbed the spot he landed on before he sighed and stared down at Tharn who didn’t even realize that Type was gone from his arms. He was probably too hungover to even be kicked awake like Type did last time. “What time is it…breakfast is still going, good…”

Slipping on his sandals, Type grabbed his keys before he turned and glanced at Tharn one more time, rolling his eyes as he noticed that he had kicked the comforter off his foot during the night. Leaving the dorm, Type glanced around before he made his way down the stairs. It didn’t take that long for him to return to the dorm, carrying a small plastic bag with two cartons of food in it. Unlocking the dorm, Type stepped in and kicked off his sandals, peering over at Tharn and practically groaning when he noticed that his roommate was still passed out. Letting out a heavy sigh, Type walked across the room and placed the bag on the small table, pulling out the two cartons and placing them in their respective spots before he turned towards Tharn, huffing. 

“Hey dumbass, wake up and eat. I got breakfast,” Type called out, stepping towards Tharn’s bed before he kicked it, aiming for Tharn’s legs as he did so. Letting out a muffled whine, Tharn groaned and shifted a bit to see Type, wincing as the sunlight burned his eyes and the slight ache of a hangover stirred in his head. Sitting up slowly, Tharn made a face at how dry his mouth was before he glanced at Type who was getting some water bottles for the both of them to drink. Shifting out of bed, Tharn heaved himself to the table and let out a sigh when the smell of an omelet met his nose. “Don’t just sit there, eat and then go brush your teeth, you smell like a bar.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tharn grumbled, taking a huge gulp of his water before he grabbed his fork, practically shoveling half the omelet into his mouth. Blinking in shock, Type rolled his eyes and began to eat his own food. Cleaning up once he was done, Tharn moved towards the bathroom and began to brush his teeth, shooting Type a grin that made him flustered. Letting out a growl, Type finished his food before he began to clean up, ignoring the eyes he could feel on his back as he moved to get out of the chair, throwing everything out. Drinking the last of water, Type choked on some as arms wrapped around his waist and Tharn’s chin buried itself in his shoulder, pressing his nose into his neck. “Thanks for breakfast. I need to get going soon, just letting you know.”

“Where are you going?” Type grumbled, not moving from the hold Tharn had him in. Grinning as he noticed this, Tharn hummed and mentioned something about his band getting together for practice. Nodding a bit as he listened, Type shivered when Tharn’s breath fanned over his ear before he finally let him go, moving around Type so he could get his drumsticks and everything else he needed ready. Standing still, Type observed Tharn as he got everything together in less than five minutes before he suddenly started stripping. Flushing heavily, Type turned his back and grumbled something as he heard Tharn’s teasing laughter. Once he was dressed, Tharn threw his clothes in the hamper and pulled on his bag. “Tharn..? Do you think I can c-come too?”

Hearing this, Tharn paused his track to the door, turning around to look at Type, who was too busy staring a hole in the floor. Feeling Tharn staring at him, Type cleared his throat and rose his face, seeing the smile that Tharn was giving him. It was the one that he said was just for him. Rubbing the back of his neck, Type moved his gaze elsewhere when Tharn nodded and waited for Type to get ready. Grabbing his black skinny jeans with holes and a random t-shirt, Type ran into the bathroom and got ready, fixing his hair and brushing his teeth before he stepped out, slipping on his shoes to see Tharn still waiting for him, leaning against the door. Seeing that Type was ready, Tharn stood up and opened the door, letting Type through first before he closed it behind them, locking it. 

“Thanks for coming with me. You’re going to love them, I promise,” Tharn chuckled, clutching the strip of his bag to his chest as he and Type walked side by side down the stairs and out of the dormitory. Making their way across campus, Type gazed around and tried not to let it bother him when he noticed people staring at the both of them walking together. It’s like they were surprised to see them not fighting or something. Shaking the thought from his head as they arrived to a small area in the music faculty, Type glanced around as Tharn walked up the stairs, stopping so Type could follow him. “We’re almost to the practice room. If you want to sit, I’m pretty sure there’s stools in there.”

“Whatever…who else is in the band?” Type asked, following Tharn into the building before they came to a room. Opening the door, Tharn led Type in by the small of his back before he shut it behind them, turning on the light as Type stared at all the music instruments strewn about. Noticing a drum set in the corner of the room, Type walked towards it and checked it out. Watching him, Tharn placed his backpack near the door and pulled out his drumsticks. Turning towards Tharn as his roommate walked around him, Type watched as Tharn sat down and fixed the drums, messing with the symbols before he tapped them gently, tuning the sound to where it’s supposed to be. “Well? You didn’t answer my question.”

“Oh..well right now it’s just me and Long, but we’re in the process of finding a new member or something,” Tharn muttered, twirling his drumsticks in his fingers before he tested the drums, chuckling when it made Type jump from how loud it was. Shooting him an apologetic smile, Tharn gestured towards a stool a little ways away from the drumset and watched as Type sat down. Gazing around at the other musical instruments, Type twitched as Tharn started drumming again. Keeping it light, Tharn tested out the way all of them sounded before he glanced back up at Type. “I’m the only one going to be practicing today. While we were on our way here, Long texted me saying he got in trouble and had to stay after class.”

Nodding as he listened to Tharn explain why they were the only ones there, Type closed his eyes as Tharn continued to beat into the drums, making a tune that he never heard before. Letting the sound of Tharn’s drums being the only thing in the room, Type kept quiet and just listened, finding himself beginning to relax as Tharn’s drumming grew soft. He had no idea how long they were there but by the time Tharn finally finished practicing some of the songs Long and him thought up, it was late afternoon and both of them could feel their stomachs protesting in hunger. Steadying the vibrating symbols, before he eased his foot off the bottom drum, pushing himself away from the set as he stood. 

“I’m getting hungry, want to hit the ramen shop?” Tharn asked, lifting up his bag as he put his drumsticks back where they were. Rubbing his stomach as it agreed to what Tharn asked him, Type nodded and pushed himself off the stool, walking over to meet Tharn as he opened the door for him, wearing a bright smile. Huffing slightly, Type shoved Tharn out the door and shut it behind him. Chuckling at the feisty nature Type got when he was hungry, Tharn strolled out of the musical faculty building with Type hot on his heels. “I know just the place. It’s quite small but it has a comfortable atmosphere.”

“Whatever, just take me to the food already,” Type grumbled, keeping on Tharn’s heels as he led him off the campus. Letting out a sigh as he noticed he was leaving the campus yet again, Type moved a bit faster until they were side by side. Observing this, Tharn smiled and bumped their shoulders together, chuckling at the huff it got for the action he made. Finally reaching the place after about ten minutes of walking, Tharn gently ushered Type in and practically drooled as the smell wavered around them as they entered. Feeling his stomach growl again as he smelled the food around them, Type swallowed and glanced at Tharn, looking away with a blush when Tharn smiled at the face he was making. “What are you smiling at, let’s order before I starve.”

Cackling at how dramatic Type was being, Tharn nodded and walked further in, stopping at the pay station and ordering what he wanted, glancing at Type to tell him to order as well. Giving the kind woman his order, Type went to pay but stopped when Tharn tapped his hand and shook his head, taking his own money out. Pouting slightly as his attempt to pay was rejected. All well, he’d just have to pay for more of the snacks and sprite that Tharn liked so much. Moving together to a booth, Type sat down and messed around with the spoons while Tharn sat across from him. Talking about the band some more and how his job was, Tharn smiled softly as Type listened and nodded along, his eyes bright and soft as he stared at Tharn. Noticing a woman coming with their food, Tharn thanked her warmly and with a smile while Type nodded his thanks and stared at his ramen, stirring the noodles around as Tharn observed the fast mood change. 

“Type? Is something wrong with your food?” Tharn whispered, reaching out to Type’s hand, laying his on top lightly. Jerking back from wherever his mind went, Type shook Tharn’s hand off his own and moved to eat, blowing on every bite before he slurped down. Chuckling at the flush that was covering Type’s ears as he ate, Tharn took his own chopsticks and chowed down, drinking the broth slowly since it was still kinda hot. Blowing on his broth, Type gulped down the rest of the soup and let out a contented sigh as he felt his insides warm up instantly. Snickering at the look of bliss on Type’s face, Tharn quickly finished up before he took his and Type’s bowls, putting them on the stand before he turned back around. “You ready to head back to the dorms now?”

“Yeah, it’s getting kind of late and the last thing we both need is for you to ignore your alarm for class again tomorrow,” Type sassed, standing up before he turned towards the door. Thanking the nice woman before they left, Type watched as Tharn gave her another smile before he left, not even knowing that Type was brooding about it. Finally noticing that Type was deep in his thoughts with a sneer on his face, Tharn arched a brow before he jerked back in surprise as Type stepped in front of him and glared. Pausing, Tharn blinked and glanced around, not knowing what Type was thinking or why he was being glared at. “What was that back there? Why would you smile at her like that?”

“Um…smile at who…? Do you mean that nice woman at the restaurant?” Tharn asked, adjusting the bag around his shoulder as he stared at Type, obviously confused. Seeing the nod Type gave him, Tharn hummed and thought about the smile. He was just being polite but seeing the way Type was looking at him, it felt like he was being judged for doing something that everyone would do to be polite. Seeing how confused Tharn was for why he was giving him attitude, Type suddenly blanked out and stepped back, rubbing at his arm as he tried to think of a way to get out of what was most likely about to happen. Meeting Type’s eyes again, Tharn suddenly grinned before he stepped forward and tucked a finger under Type’s chin, raising his face so they were eye to eye. “Type, are you jealous of me smiling at that woman? I was just being polite, remember, my true smile only belongs to you.”

Scoffing slightly as he protested about not being jealous, Type tried to look away but failed as Tharn cupped his face and brought it back, stepping closer to him before he pressed their lips together. Letting out a shocked breath through his nose, Type felt his eyes widen briefly before they fluttered shut, pressing himself closer to Tharn as he started to respond to the kiss. Pulling away with another soft kiss to his lips, Tharn grinned and wrapped his hand gently around Type’s wrist, pulling him towards the dorms again. Allowing himself to be pulled silently, Type gelt himself give into the smiling Tharn as they entered the campus again, making their way towards the dormitory. He knew what was about to happen, but for once, Type couldn’t help but look forward to it as Tharn glanced at him one more time, his eyes almost black as he unlocked their dorm room and gently pulled Type in, shutting the door behind them.


End file.
